


Как танцуют в Бруклине

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky in Wakanda, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Old Peggy Carter, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wakanda (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Наташа шепчет указания ему в ключицы, пока они кружат по полу квартиры Стива (диван отодвинут к стене, чтобы освободить место):— Чувствуешь это? То, как тебе больше не нужно думать, потому что моё и твоё тело хотят двигаться в одном и том же направлении?— Да, — говорит Стив хрипло, потому что он не может не думать о Баки — об их схватке, их движениях в ней, о кружащихся в воздухе ножах, о его щите в металлической руке. Чем бы Баки ни был теперь, он всё ещё движется с первобытной грацией.





	Как танцуют в Бруклине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How They Dance in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847752) by [aeli_kindara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeli_kindara/pseuds/aeli_kindara). 



> Здесь есть авторское оформление прямой речи (выделение курсивом), которое я как-либо изменять не посчитала нужным, и здесь в двух случаях есть тире вместо многоточия (тире в английском используются в том числе для обозначения оборванной фразы), потому что в этих двух случаях оно передаёт смысл фразы, её интонацию, куда лучше.
> 
> (перевод комментария автора) Это просто 2400 слов о Стиве и танцах. Таймлайн — в основном между событиями «Другой войны» и «Противостояния»; история заканчивается в тот момент времени, когда Баки живёт в Ваканде после Гражданской войны.

### I.

Иногда Стиву снится один сон. В нём Баки подтянутый и молодой, он чисто выбрит, у него короткая, красивая стрижка: до войны. Он улыбается с искрой в глазах: _Давай, Стив, ты должен потанцевать с ними! Они ведь поэтому и пошли с нами — девушки хотят танцевать, а мы, как мужчины, должны им угодить._

 _Иди_ , сказал бы Стив, будь это воспоминанием, а не сном, _я не очень хорошо танцую_. И на это Баки покачал бы головой, радостное выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось бы на секунду, и он бы подчинился.

Но это — не воспоминание, и в этот раз это Стив приподнимает подбородок: _Тогда научи меня_.

Он не может не смотреть на то, что эти слова делают с глазами Баки.

Синий в них становится чуть серее; морщинки у глаз углубляются, а потом разглаживаются. Линия рта Баки смягчается на секунду, губы приоткрываются, а потом он поджимает их, будто оценивая следующий шаг Стива.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, слегка растягивая слово, что намекает, что он всё ещё не вполне честен; он тянется к рукам Стива. — Эту руку кладёшь ей на бедро, — и он так и делает, помещая пальцы Стива на острую линию своего собственного бедра. Тепло его кожи просачивается сквозь ткань рубашки. — А эту…

Но Стив не хочет этого, не хочет, чтобы Баки был в роли девушки.

— Нет, — говорит он, — по-другому. Покажи мне, как ты делаешь это.

Баки колеблется.

В его выражении лица не остаётся смеха, когда он меняет положение их рук на противоположное. Оно разглаживается, становится нейтральным, как это случается всегда, когда он не притворяется никем ни для кого.

— Следи за моими ногами, — тихо говорит он, — если хочешь.

Стив сглатывает, и следит.

Баки начинает медленно — возможно, вальс. _Шаг_ шаг шаг, _шаг_ шаг шаг, и Стив обнаруживает, что ему не нужно смотреть на ноги Баки; что всё, что ему нужно знать — в пространстве между ними, в лёгком давлении пальцев Баки, в плавном, величественном скольжении его бёдер, идеального его центра. В его глазах, в том, как его взгляд отрывается от его лица, чтобы проверить, куда он ведёт их, в том, как он возвращается к нему, спокойный и внимательный.

 _Думаю, мы могли бы попробовать что-нибудь побыстрее_ , думает Стив в своём сне, но так никогда и не говорит этого. Потому что примерно в то же время он замечает, что обе руки Баки — теплые, и это ощущается неправильным; линии его тела ощущаются неправильно, слишком тонкие и лёгкие, несломленные болью. Именно тогда он просыпается, обычно с высыхающими на ресницах слезами, протягивая руку через пустоту, которой на самом деле здесь нет — _Бак, прости меня, Баки_.

 _Пожалуйста, будь где-то там. Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне_.

### II.

Пегги не всегда знает его. Иногда, когда она не знает, её лицо затуманивается страхом и замешательством, а взгляд беспокойно бегает по его чертам в поисках чего-то, чего не может найти.

Медсёстры всегда доброжелательно говорят ему, что с этим просто ничего нельзя поделать. Стив всё равно всегда чувствует, что это его вина — он использовал не то мыло, надел не ту одежду. _У меня никогда_ не было _такого_ , хочется ему закричать им иногда. _Никто из тех, кого я любил, не жил достаточно долго, чтобы забыть моё имя—_

Это ложь, потому что теперь _все_ , кого он любит, забыли его имя.

— Возьмите её за руку, — советует ему однажды одна из медсестёр, заглядывая во время ночного дежурства. Это пугает Стива, заставляя его чуть подпрыгнуть, и она дарит ему обезоруживающую улыбку. — Иногда они не помнят, кто вы, но знают, что вы — человек, которого они любят, когда вы держите их за руку.

Он всегда боится это делать в такие дни. Будто он берёт то, на что не имеет права. Медленно, он слушается, беря её тонкие пальцы в свои, касаясь бумажно-тонкой кожи на тыльной стороне её ладони.

Её лицо проясняется. Она откидывается на подушки, прикрывая глаза.

— Я так устала, — шепчет она, и добавляет, смотря на него: — Ведите себя прилично, юноша. Я жду солдата; он задолжал мне танец.

— Хорошо, Пег, — обещает Стив, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.

\---

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты научила меня танцевать, — говорит он Наташе две недели спустя.

Она моргает.

— Собрался пробоваться в русский балет?

Он смеётся в ответ на это:

— Нет. Извини. Дурацкий вопрос, я спрошу кого-нибудь, кто…

— Расслабься, Роджерс. Несмотря на моё прошлое, я люблю танцевать для себя, — улыбается Наташа.

Наташа шепчет указания ему в ключицы, пока они кружат по полу квартиры Стива (диван отодвинут к стене, чтобы освободить место):

— Чувствуешь это? То, как тебе больше не нужно думать, потому что моё и твоё тело хотят двигаться в одном и том же направлении?

— Да, — говорит Стив хрипло, потому что он не может не думать о Баки — об их схватке, их движениях в ней, о кружащихся в воздухе ножах, о его щите в металлической руке. Чем бы Баки ни был теперь, он всё ещё движется с первобытной грацией.

И он останавливается на середине шага, Наташа раздражённо смотрит на него.

— Роджерс. Земля Стивену Гранту.

— Я так долго был мёртв, — хрипло говорит он, удивляя их обоих. — И теперь он где-то там, и он тоже может быть мертв, я не могу…

Наташа внезапно наклоняет его, и он обрывает себя вскриком. Она сильнее, чем выглядит, Наташа; тем не менее, только попытка сохранить равновесие в последний момент на даёт им обоим упасть.

— Ты не мёртв, Стив, — тихо говорит она, кончики её волос касаются его лица.

Он моргает.

— Я знаю, просто…

— Это никогда не заканчивается. Ты никогда не вернёшься к тому, как, как ты думаешь, ты чувствовал себя раньше. Но становится _лучше_. Клянусь, Стив, становится лучше.

На её ресницах — капля воды. В её взгляде — сталь. Теперь её руки начинают дрожать от его веса.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив, и позволяет ей поднять себя на ноги.

\---

Он танцует с Пегги. Все в доме престарелых наблюдают и аплодируют; на лицах служащих сияют улыбки, но ярче всего сияет Пегги. Некоторые другие пожилые леди-подопечные тоже хотят танец, и Стив танцует с ними всеми, думая, _Бак, если бы ты мог видеть меня сейчас_.

— Тебе нужно _найти_ его, — говорит ему Пегги после. — В том ущелье. Я всегда хотела тебе сказать. Но тогда — ох, я боялась. Тогда ты был сломлен, и я знала, что будешь сломлен ещё больше, держа его тело в руках, а война…

Стив соединяет их руки, обе пары. Он понимает, что улыбается.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, Пег.

— Я не извиняюсь, — резко и строго отвечает она. — Я _говорю_ тебе. Найди его. Говард поможет тебе; у него есть самолёт.

\---

Она уходит вскоре после этого. Во сне, говорит сообщение, и Стив думает о том, снились ли ей танцы.

\---

Нести гроб — тоже своего рода танец. _Шаг, шаг_ , в такт с остальными; следовать медленному ритму нетрудно. Он чувствует вес Пег на плече: вес всех тех лет, которые могли бы быть у них. Вес _Баки_ , бесплодных поисков его; ещё одно обещание, которое он не смог сдержать.

 _Шаг, шаг_. Он чувствует, как его сердцебиение замирает с каждой пройденной скамьёй. Кровь течёт всё медленнее, вновь замерзая. Его руки там, где они сжимают дерево, выглядят белыми и холодными.

Говорить о ней, когда её больше нет, оказывается легко. Он будто катается на коньках по льду внутри; истории и улыбки находятся, когда они нужны. Только когда Наташа находит его в пустой церкви после, тишина в нём трескается; лишь немного.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.

Она отвечает:

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты был один.

Он не заслуживает Наташу. Он притягивает её к себе, чувствует запах её волос. Он желает — слабое, малокровное желание, будто его сердце такое же маленькое и больное, как тело, в котором он когда-то жил — чтобы он мог сделать для неё больше. Чтобы он мог водить на свидания одну из тех девушек, о которых она всегда рассказывает ему; чтобы он мог подписать соглашения. Его грудная клетка содрогается единожды, как неисправный двигатель, и замирает.

Позже, в отеле, Шэрон рассказывает ему о том, что она — племянница Пегги. Желание больно проходит сквозь него; он хочет услышать эти истории. Хочет хотеть их, хочет напитаться жизнью от мира, где ему повезло жить. Каждое слово о долгих десятилетиях жизни Пегги — как сокровище, которое нужно отполировать до блеска и спрятать, и он не может… Он не может…

 _Он хочет эти десятилетия_. Не чтить их и сохранять о них память, он хочет прожить их, и вместе этого он оказался в мире, которого не знает, и пути назад нет—

Если Шэрон и видит горе, которое внезапно находит на него, она не подаёт вида. Потому что Сэм здесь, он указывает на телевизор, и Шэрон уже быстро говорит в вытащенный из кармана телефон:

— Кто координирует? А, хорошо. А судмедэкспертиза?

— По меньшей мере двенадцать погибших, — говорит диктор новостей, — включая короля Ваканды. Подозреваемый в организации теракта уже опознан как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Зимний Солдат.

— Мне надо на работу, — произносит Шэрон.

Стив не отвечает. Он не может. Его сердце колотится, кровь стучит в ушах. Его руки трясутся, мысли вертятся в голове по кругу, будто пронизывая электричеством всё тело.

Сэм переводит взгляд между ними. Стив отстранённо замечает выражение смирения на его лице.

— Мы пойдём с тобой, — говорит Сэм Шэрон.

\---

— Ты Стив, — говорит Баки. Стены квартиры подрагивают. Газеты, которыми заклеены окна, трескаются. Сэм в его наушнике ведёт обратный отсчёт. — Я читал о тебе в музее.

### III.

Они сидят вместе на свадьбе Накии и Т’Чаллы — по крайней мере, пока Шури не подбегает, смеясь, и не поднимает Баки на ноги. После этого Стив откидывается на сиденье — с одной его стороны сидит Сэм, с другой — Наташа, — чтобы посмотреть. Баки пытается исчезнуть с танцпола сквозь ряды Дора Милаж, но Шури каждый раз останавливает его. В конце концов она вытаскивает его в центр, и люди встают вокруг, хлопая в ладоши. Они танцуют в круге; их перекрещенные ладони выглядят как птица в полёте.

Следующий танец Баки достаётся королеве Рамонде, следующий после него — невесте. Это даёт ему немного времени для передышки, и он почти возвращается к месту, где, смеясь и качая головой, сидит Стив, когда его хватает за руку Шури.

— Ты не можешь уйти! Ты обещал научить меня, как танцуют в _Бруклине_ , — последнее слово она произносит с преувеличенным, нарочитым акцентом, как и всегда, и Стив улыбается в ответ на то, как Баки беспомощно пожимает плечами, пока его утаскивают обратно на танцплощадку.

Наташа нянчит своё сломанное ребро, слегка неловко растянувшись на скамье.

— Он кажется счастливым, — негромко говорит она, созерцая, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить пузырь в груди Стива наполниться воздухом, пока он не лопается.

— _Ты_ выглядишь счастливым, — поправляет её Сэм, толкая Стива локтём в бок. Получается довольно больно, и Стив испускает задушенный выдох, и это превращается в короткую шутливую драку, пока Наташа закатывает глаза, словно говоря этим: _Мальчики_. Когда они заканчивают, Баки и Шури уже на танцполе, с должным почтением воздают дань линди-хопу.

Так проходят несколько минут, все трое смотрят. Потом Стив говорит, так тихо, что он не уверен, что они услышат его за музыкой:

— Ты была права. Стараешься вернуться всегда не к тому, о чём думал, но это…

У него заканчиваются слова и сжимается горло, когда Баки смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Что-то иное. Что-то особенное, — заканчивает за него Сэм.

Свет вокруг них — золотой, просачивающийся сквозь резные листья деревьев. Стив мог бы вечно наблюдать так за Баки — за тем, как легко двигается его тело, как на его верхней губе и во впадинах шеи начинает блестеть пот.

— Окей, Роджерс, — говорит Сэм через некоторое время, толкая его локтем. — Я знаю, что эта леди научила тебя танцевать. Так что мы будем танцевать.

— Я не хочу… — протестует Стив, автоматически поворачиваясь к Наташе, которая, словно кошка, медленно моргает одним глазом, закрыв второй.

— Я собираюсь вздремнуть, — авторитетно говорит она. — Я _восстанавливаюсь_. — И она закрывает глаза и поднимает лицо к небу.

В итоге они в основном покачиваются в стороне от центра танцпола. Иногда Баки в танце появляется рядом, и однажды Шури отпускает его достаточно надолго, чтобы он скользнул к Стиву, несильно и ласково прижимая его к себе рукой за бедро.

— Я думал, ты будешь прятаться от меня всю ночь, — говорит он, почти крича в тёплую кожу Стива в том месте, где его шея переходит в плечо. — Потанцуешь со мной?

Но Баки двигается томно, медленно и устало, и музыка стихает; все останавливаются, чтобы ещё раз обнять своих короля и королеву. Т’Чалла и Накия выглядят утомлёнными, их тела сияют от пота, их глаза — от счастья; их тела инстинктивно подходят друг к другу, изгиб к изгибу, тянутся одно к другому, и Стив внезапно думает: _так вот как мы выглядим. Я и Баки, вот как мы выглядим._

Во дворце есть свободные комнаты, но они всё равно бредут домой по тропинке через холм, пожелав доброй ночи Нат и Сэму. Даже через обувь чувствуются камни, усеивающие тропу, но полная луна освещает им путь, и Баки, всё ещё смеющийся, расслабленный и разморенный алкоголем и счастьем, позволяет Стиву поймать его, когда спотыкается. Но он не может быть настолько пьян, судя по острому взгляду, который он бросает на Стива, когда тот приближается; на секунду его взгляд задерживается на клонящейся к западу луне.

Именно это, больше всего остального, заставляет Стива сказать:

— Раньше мне иногда снился один сон. В нём ты учил меня вальсу.

Баки фыркает, но, качнувшись, приближается к нему.

— Думаешь, я умею вальсировать? Свинг — без проблем. Линди-хоп…

Это чушь, Стив это знает; Баки умеет всё что угодно. Но это не мешает ему наклонить голову и сказать Баки на ухо:

— Тогда позволь мне показать тебе.

Над ними ярко сияет луна. Нет никакой музыки, если не считать пения нескольких ночных птиц и далёкого кваканья лягушек; ветер несёт в себе обрывки далёкого смеха, звуки вечеринки поздним-вечером-ранним-утром где-то в городе. Стив думает, что слышал на несколько мгновений тихое блеяние козы из сарая, спрятанного где-то в тёмных акациях.

Это не имеет значения. Как не имеет значения и то, что они оба зевают, спотыкаясь время от времени об участки травы на камнях и ноги друг друга.

У них ещё много времени, чтобы вернуть всё, что было и создать то, что быть только может.

И они танцуют вместе, ощущая себя тепло и цельно в ночном воздухе, пока луна не тонет в холмах, а солнце не начинает наконец окрашивать небо в розовый цвет.


End file.
